The best of Friendship!
by MythicalWitch223
Summary: Susan Dale just went to Hogwarts making bunch of friends on the way BUT Does she realizes the things that were going to happen the moment she gets there. And later with the burden of the wizard world will be on her arms,will her friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom help her? and then Neville lightens up her life through sorrow times!
1. Chapter 1

Susan Dale orphan

It was a bright sunny morning and the blonde teen was packing her trunks; luggage,spell books and everything else needed to board to Hogwarts express and learn the magical wonders it offers. Sure enough she was excited. She stared at herself in th mirror and saw a girl almost twelve, with a simple heart shaped face and aquamarine eyes staring back at her.

Susan Dale smiled to herself.

She lived with her stepfather who had adopted her after the fatal accident of her parents. The thought about leaving the white walls of her stepfather's house was exciting enough. Yes, as you may be puzzled, you may know that Susan never left the house she was living in.

Her step father, 43, was a widower. The only reason why he adopted Susan was that, he needed someone to live with him, or, he needed a servant.

Susan wasn't one of those girly girls who always care about their looks but she wasn't a tomboy either. The girl ran a hand through her short hair sighing.

"Something is missing! I can't figure out what." She murmured to herself. In her frustration she checked her calendar again and again, which told that the date was 1st September.

It was 9am and she had to leave for the train station at approximately 10am.

XxX

Susan couldn't believe it, alas she was standing in front of the 9th platform, but the only problem was that there was no platform that was "9 3/4". She step father stood beside her also perplexed, it wasn't like he was a muggle but he had never attendened Hogwarts.

A fat lady with red hair came towards them, followed by a number of other red heads.

"Need some help?" She winked at Susan, who nodded.

The lady addressed herself as and asked one of her sons to demonstrate. One of the red heads took a deep breath and hurtled into the space between platforms nine and ten.

smiled at Susan's stepfather and asked "Her first year huh? My son, here" She grabbed a thin boy by the shoulders and bough him in front of herself "He is a first year too. Ron, don't be shy. I hope your daughter and Ron make good friends"

Ron smiled awkwardly at Susan and muttered something like "blimey, mom"

Another man came forward and introduced himself as Mr Weasley. Susan nodded at her step father, bid good bye and vanished into the red brick wall in platform nine and a three quarters.

For a moment, Susan thought she diappeared into nothingness, but when she opened her eyes she saw the magnificent train "hogwarts express". Everywhere there were kids af all ages, some frightened, some excited and some crying too.

Mrs Weasly nudged Ron and Susan and led them to the entrance of the train. She kissed Ron smiled at Susan who was looking for her step father. Even though he was mean to her, Susan thought it would be better if she said goodbye before boarding, but she assumed that her step father didn't follow her past the wall.

She pushed away all the thoughts and entered into the hogwarts express. It wasn't at all like she had imagined. The atmosphere didn't seem much friendly either, Susan passed the cabins getting a peak inside to see who was sitting inside.

Finally she settled herself infront of a boy, with round glasses, and in her opinion, a cute face. Ron was sitting right beside her wearing a twisted face.

By five minutes, two more passengers settled themselves in Susan's cabin. One of them was a very nervous boy and was continously petting his toad, the other was a girl with bushy hair and a simpleand confident look on her face.

"Hello, whats your name? I'm Susan" She asked the boy sitting infront of her.

He accepted Susan's extended hand and spoke in a clear voice "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

It was within another five minutes that everyone was laughing in the cabin, slapping all became friends.

Time was passing faster than a nimbus

It was the start of all the magical mysteries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late posting of the chapter but my exams were going on…**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Myth Witch**

Chapter 2

As time flowed by, the five friends, Susan, Harry, Ron, Hermione (who was the girl with bushy hair) and Neville (who was the nervous boy) got off the Train.

Susan was surprised to see Hagrid there as large and beady eyed he was. As they rowed (though the boats rowed themselves) through the lake in the Hogwarts ground. Susan was lost in her thoughts till Neville nudged her in the arm "hey Susan! Where are you lost? Look at Hogwarts! It's amazing!" What Neville said was true! Hogwarts, a huge brightly lit castle away from the prying Muggle eyes was Incredible.

In no time, the underage wizards and witches were standing outside the huge oak doors leading to the Great Hall being lectured by their Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a history making intelligent witches and wizards who leaded to the main incidents in the History of Magic. Hogwarts was found by 4 witches and wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The surname of these founders has been given to the name of the 4 houses Hogwarts has. In the Great Hall, by the use of the Sorting hat, you will be sorted according to the abilities such as intelligence and bravery into your Houses."

The Instant they entered the Great Hall, faces towards the upcoming first years. And upon a small stool on the top of a platform in the Hall lay a batty hat. By a good guessing, Susan came to know what it was; it was the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

Before the Sorting the Hat opened its mouth and to Susan's surprise sang a song but Susan didn't pay much attention to it. She was looking around at the teachers sitting on a long table on the Platform. At the end of the table sat a greasy hair teacher with a long hooked nose, and someway or another Susan took liking to the teacher.

The sorting started and the name Dale, Susan was announced. Susan hurried off to the platform and seated herself on the stool. As Susan seated herself on the stool, she noticed a boy with a pointed chin and white blonde hair staring up at her eagerly. In no time Susan was sorted in Gryffindor and went up to the Gryffindor table looking very happy indeed. Later on Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione were also sorted in the same house. Susan noticed that lots of people were looking up at Harry and her as though they were celebrities.

After Sorting the Headmaster announced the rules "No such things as fanged Frisbees should be in collection of any student otherwise it would be confisticated. No student is allowed to go in the Forbidden forest. And nobody is allowed to go to the 3rd floor corridor if they don't want to die a painful death." This felt very odd to Susan. While she was listening to the rules, she caught the glimpse of the same boy who was looking at her in the sorting. His name was Draco Malfoy and his face had a real disappointed look.

Then having a delicious dinner and having a surprise coming to know that there were ghosts at Hogwarts, Susan was exhausted. While lying in her four-poster bed in her House Dormitory, Susan couldn't think a way to make her day better.


End file.
